How a sprained ankle turns into something good
by MathemagicianSVU
Summary: Just so the title says. I thought it would be great to pair Callie Torres and Casey Novak since they're both incredibly hot. For now it's just a one-shot, but I don't mind if people want me to make it a story. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: So, I thought it would be nice to pair Casey Novak from L&O SVU and Callie Torres from Grey's Anatomy. ^^ Enjoy! Casey's point of view.**

**By the way, if people want, I can make a story of this one, but for now it would be a one-shot.**

* * *

_Goddammit, _I cursed in my thoughts. I always had to sprain my ankle when I had to be somewhere. I was in Seattle for this conference with ADAs from different states.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" a well-suited man asked, offering a hand to help me on my feet again. I took it.

"I just sprained my ankle, I think." I replied, but when I tried to stand, it hurt so much I almost fell again.

"I think you have to go to the first-aid post. There's one a few street from here. It's called Seattle Grace Hospital. My car is there." he pointed to a black Chrysler. "You want me to bring you?"

"I think it's okay. I can walk by myself." But when I tried to walk, it hurt so much that I had to do some effort to hold my tears back.

"I think you're not able to, ma'am. I will take you to it. I have to go that way anyway." he said, while he wrapped one arm around me to support me. "You can lean on me, I think you're not able to walk by yourself."

They walked, well - I hopped - to the man's car and I got in. When they arrived at the hospital, the man helped me walk inside again. He was really nice. I had nothing with me to thank him for the help.

"Really thanks for bringing me here. Really. You're a good person." I smiled, as far as that was possible with a really bad hurting ankle.

"It's not a problem at all." the man smiled. "Take care of your ankle. I have to go."

And he left again. I looked around the place and noticed a desk. I walked - okay hopped - to the desk to tell them about my sprained ankle, but halfway I almost tripped over my other foot. I didn't trip fully, but I lost my balance and almost fell, when someone grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked up in the beautiful dark eyes of a Latina, wearing a white doctor's coat and dark blue scrubs.

"You shouldn't be walking around like this." she said. "That's dangerous." she smiled. Wow, that was one hell of an amazing smile. Stunning. She had long dark hair, a little messy. I realized I must have been staring, because she started to talk again.

"Ma'am, are you okay? You're not saying anything and you have this absent-minded look." she said.

"Oh, I-I am sorry." I replied. "I was just.. distracted. I have a sprained ankle." I felt the red creep on my cheeks. Why do I had to blush right now? I look like a teenager.

"Well, it's convenient that an orthopedic surgeon caught you then." she said smiling. She seemed amused by my behavior. "Come with me. I'll take care of your ankle." she wrapped her arm around my waist and led me to an examination room. She was really strong. She let me sit on the gurney.

"I'm Dr. Torres by the way. Are you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked.

"I tripped from the stairs. I think I sprained my ankle, but it really hurts when I lean on it." she started to press on the ankle, but really carefully. I wondered why I wasn't examined by a first-aid doctor instead of a surgeon. "Is it bad? Since you're a surgeon?"

"Oh no, it's not that bad. I don't think it's broken. But I figured since I was the one who ran into you in the hall, I could examine you." she smiled. I wanted her to smile so bad. Her smile was addictive. Dr. Torres. I wonder what her first name would be like.

"When you fell, did you hurt something else? Because maybe I'll have to order a CAT scan." she asked, taking her foot in her hands to stretch it.

"I-eh.. don't know." I said. Why do I stutter? I never stutter. I always have my words ready. I must have been a little absent-minded, because she asked about it.

"You seem really distracted. You're sure you didn't fall on your head. You know your name?" she looked very seriously.

"Yeah, I'm Casey Novak. I work as an ADA in New York." I said, but I felt the blush creeping on my cheeks again. Why does that happen?

"You're red, are you cold or feverish?" she laid her hand on my forehead. I shivered. Her hand felt so good on my forehead. Don't take it away. But unfortunately she did.

"I don't think so. I think I have a few bruises and a sprained ankle and that's it." _And I think I have a crush on you._ I added in my head.

The brunette got up. "I have to order a CAT scan, so you can call someone to tell you're going to be away for the rest of the day. It could take a while." she said and she walked out of the room.

I inhaled deeply. You could cut the tension with a knife. She was breath-taking. I got my cell phone and dialed a number to tell them I couldn't make it to the conference today. But it didn't mind. I was going to spend the rest of the day with the brunette. I silently cursed myself for thinking that when someone answered my phone call.

* * *

"So, I have good news, Ms. Novak." Dr. Torres said. "You don't have broken bones." she smiled.

"That's good news." I smiled. "That means I can be discharged, doesn't it?" I didn't like the idea of leaving the hot woman. She had stayed with me all afternoon. She told me she had a free day today and she never knew what to do when she had a day off and she liked my company. I didn't have to feel guilty about her distracting from work. I still didn't know her first name though. I thought it was part of the patient-doctor relationship. She had taped my ankle so I could walk again without hurt and wrote some prescriptions for painkillers.

"Yes, that's right. So I'm gonna fill in your discharge papers right now." she smiled and walked out again. I put my own clothes on again, because I had to wear one of those hospital gowns when I had to take a CAT scan. It took really long for her to come back so I decided that she forgot about me and I walked out of the room. I walked a few feet when I felt a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked into two dark eyes.

"You're not gonna tell me you were leaving without saying goodbye, Ms. Novak?" she asked looking deeply in my eyes. My knees weakened in an instant, and it had nothing to do with my ankle.

"I thought maybe you forgot about me." I said.

"No, it was really busy at the nurses station and I got hold up by some people." she was still holding my arm. "I wondered if maybe you wanted to go with me to Joe's, the bar across the street? Since you're not my patient anymore." she smiled. She was really confident. Normally I was confident too, but this woman did something to me that made me unsteady.

"That would be nice." I smiled. It was already dark outside.

"Great. I'm gonna change into some proper clothes. You wait for me?" she asked me smiling.

"Of course." I replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."She turned around and walked out of the hall. I couldn't believe it. I was going out with this pretty, hot woman and I didn't even have to ask. I must have been dreaming. This couldn't be true.

A few minutes later, she was back. She changed into jeans and a nice purple shirt with a black jacket. She looked really sexy compared to the scrubs and white coat.

"Ready to go?" she asked me. Her eyes glistened while she asked that. I liked that sparkle.

We walked to Joe's together and sat in the back of the bar. She told me her name was Calliope, but she didn't like the name, so everyone called her Callie. The name really suited her. I told her my name was just Casey. After a couple of hours and several drinks, I noticed it was almost midnight. I had to go to the hotel, because I had to get up early in the morning. Thing is, I didn't want to leave this woman.

"It's really late. I should go to my hotel room." I told the brunette while I tried to stand up. I noticed that I was a really unsteady on my feet. That was a really bad combination, a sprained ankle and being a little drunk. My head was a bit fuzzy.

"You can come with me. I live across the street." she suggested. "I have a great couch." she smiled with that glistening in her eyes again.

I nodded. "That's great."

They walked to her apartment. She looked for her keys and tried to open her apartment, but she couldn't see straight anymore herself too. So after a few attempts we could finally enter her apartment.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." I smiled.

"My pleasure." she replied. She took a few steps in my direction. "Maybe I'm just saying it because I'm really drunk.. but it's true. You're very pretty." She took a few steps closer. I could feel the attraction. I leaned against the wall, because I couldn't stand so easily anymore and certainly I couldn't walk like her anymore.

"You're really sexy, Callie." I told her. I was a little surprised by my own guts. Normally I didn't say those thinks to a stranger. Although she wasn't really a stranger to me anymore. And with her it was different. She took a few steps in my direction again and our toes touched. She was so close I could feel her breath. She looked into my eyes very deeply. I leaned in and kissed her lips.

She pushed me up to the wall and ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips to offer her entrance and she slid her tongue into my mouth. She tasted sweet. I wrapped my leg around her upper leg to pull her a little closer. She ran her hands down my arms to my hands and tangled my fingers with hers. She pulled me to her couch, because that was closer than her bedroom.

"Are you not too drunk to know if you want me?" she asked. She looked into my eyes and her pupils were so much dilated, that I couldn't see her iris anymore.

"I'm not too drunk. You?" I breathed. I was surprised by my own voice. It was even more huskier than normal.

"Me neither. I want you." she breathed. "You taste so good." and she attacked my lips again, sucking my bottom lip and softly biting it. We stood next to the couch and I expected her to push me down on it, but she never did what I expected. She slid her hand across my stomach to the hem of my shirt and she pulled it up, until it was off. I did the same to her shirt. She unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere I would find out next morning. She took one of my nipples in her mouth and licked it with the tip of her tongue. The sudden feeling of her tongue against one of the most sensitive places on my body made me feel more aroused than I already was. I had to remind myself to breathe, otherwise I would have passed out.

She unbuttoned my pants and slid it down, very slowly, while she sat down on her knees. She ran her hands up my inner legs. I felt her fingers approaching the most sensitive place of my body. I had some difficulty trying to stay standing, because my legs couldn't almost hold me anymore. She got up again and kissed me again. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She pushed me down on the couch and straddled my legs. I ran my hand up to her breast and stroked one, while she sucked on my collarbone and traced off to my neck. She licked and sucked my pulse point and then moved to my ear to suck on my earlobe. I almost couldn't hold it anymore. I needed relief.

"Callie.. please.." I ran my nails across her back and she ran her hand across my stomach down to my core.

She slid one finger between my lips and teased my clit. I could feel I was soaking wet. She flicked it a few times and slid two fingers inside. She curled her fingers to stimulate my g-spot. She started pumping, while her thumb stroked my clit. I pulled her closer with my nails still in her back, as I felt my climax building up in my stomach. It didn't take long when I finally climaxed and screamed her name. When I opened my eyes again, I saw deep scratches in her back.

"Did I do that?" I asked.

"You seemed to be having a good time right there, lady." she teased.

"Whoa." I just breathed, still exhausted from the great orgasm. When I caught my breath again, I flipped her on the couch and started kissing her again. I left her lips alone and trailed off to her neck. I sucked on her skin until I knew there would be a noticeable spot right there, so she couldn't forget the night we just had. I softly bit her and I moved to her collarbones. I parted my lips and ran the tip of my tongue across them. I saw her skin getting goosebumps. She started to wiggle her hips. I left a trace of wet kisses to her nipples. I licked and sucked on them, while I continued my journey to her navel. I dipped my tongue in it and kissed her lower abdomen.

I had reached her panties. I softly traced my fingers across the hem and hooked my fingers behind it at the sides. I slid them off and sat down next to the couch. She bucked her hips and tried to reach me with her hand. She tangled her hand in my hair and pulled me closer. I slid one finger between her lips and felt the warmth of her wetness. I pushed her legs a little more wide. I ran my hands up across her inner thighs to her aching core. I slid my tongue between her lips and started flicking my tongue across her clit, her grip in my hair getting firmer. I sped up my pace as I slid one finger inside. I moved it and added another finger.

I felt her muscles tighten and her hips bucking more and more as I added a third finger. I curled my fingers and sucked on her clit really hard as I felt her climaxing against me. She pulled me closer and lost control, while she screamed my name. When she was done, I licked her clean and laid down next to her.

"Whoa, in New York they know how to please a woman." she breathed.


End file.
